


Library

by sakuswhore



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Libary, Quiet, Smut, blowjob, naruto - Freeform, public, sasusaku smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuswhore/pseuds/sakuswhore
Summary: Things get heated in the library between these two, one thing leads to another and Sakura is under the table but doing what..?





	Library

Sakura didn't know what had happened. One minute she was engrossed in her health book with her feet on her boyfriend's lap and the next she was sat up on it. 

All in the back of the college library, while it was currently eleven pm. 

They were “studying” but more so she was studying him, his facial expressions. 

She had placed a quick peck onto his nose for fun wanting a reaction. He wasn't shocked to say the least, just a bit flustered. 

Why was his girlfriend showing off so much public affection today?

He sighed in content when she kissed his cheek, but to her it sounded of annoyance which made her giggle. 

She kissed down onto his neck to be a tease then stopped but Sasuke clearly had other plans. 

He cupped her cheeks into his hand and pressed his lips onto her's, her eyes widening and lips reactioning faster than her mind.

Somehow his tongue slipped in and somehow she ended up on his lap.

His hand was placed on her ass due to Sakura leading him there. 

“W-we should stop, people will see.” She pulled away breathlessly, like always Sasuke took her breath away. This was just one of many ways. 

He closed his eyes and sighed, Sakura was right. Yet, his growing boner didn't care. The PDA from both of them was crazy today for them. 

Sakura looked down at him and smiled her famous innocent smile, he cupped her cheeks again and pressed his lips onto her's. 

She whined but slowly started to feel into it like before, starting to feel his growing boner onto her thigh. 

She wanted him in her mouth sooner rather than later, forget the library.

Since she was one top, she decided she made the rules. It was only fair right? 

She started to grind down onto him, her hips moving slowly but in nice motion that made Sasuke want to still her hips. 

Lucky her she had engrossed her hand into his, not letting them go anytime soon. 

This was wrong, so wrong. They were in a libary, in the back with the history books and phone books. 

Sakura picked up her pace, herself feeling a little too exicted. Her skirt was irritating her and she was desperate to give or receive pleasure. She wanted close skin contact but she settled on giving pleasure. 

She moved down from off his lap and onto the floor, on her hands and knees. She was under the table hidden, she could see Sasuke's pretty smirk from where she was. 

“You're trying to suck me off.” He taunted her with his teasing voice. 

“Trying? I am.” She smiled back and undid his belt, pulling his harden sex out. 

His tip was flushed an angry pink and he was hard for sure in her hand. He must've been hiding it before he admitted having one she thought. 

Sasuke let out a shaky groan and looked down at her and up at the ceiling again. The sight of her and her damn cleavage made him want to fuck her face. Yet, he let the pink girl do what she pleased for now. 

Which was her taking her sweet time and licking from his tip to his base. 

Sakura always did that, taking her time and normally Sasuke was patient. 

Today just wasn't it for him though, he hadn't seen Sakura in awhile. Those annoying kisses she loved to give him, he sured miss them.

“Damnit.” He muffled his moan when she started to kiss up and down his cock. He was flushed angry pink but did she care?

he grabbed her head and shoved her down, making her take him into her mouth. She gagged and tapped his thigh, pulling off for air. 

“Fuck.” she whispered as saliva fell from her mouth. She was always messy while deep throating and that thought alone sends Sasuke over the edge. 

She opened her mouth ready for him to do it again, his hips thrusting up and pushing into her mouth. 

Sakura was doing incredibly well, too well, that it was sending Sasuke over the edge quicker than ever before. 

Maybe it was because it was in public that made it more sexier for both of them. 

Sakura's hand down her skirt, feeling her soaked panties. Sasuke hands into her hair tugging as she deep throated him on her own. Gagging on her own free well and choking. 

“Fuck.” He held her held her head down and started to relase into her mouth. Sakura trying her best not to spit, it was much more than she had in her mouth before. 

She was proud and kept telling herself spitters are most definitely quitters. 

she pulled her head off and swallowed the white substance into her mouth. Cleaning his cock off with any remaining, making his cleanse his teeth. 

He was sensitive and she was going to make him hard again. 

When Sakura stood up and sat next to him she was blushing madly, like she hadn't just sucked him off.

“Sakura!” She heard her blonde friend yelled. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto yelled and smiled running over to him. 

Maybe they could finish all this later?


End file.
